


nature of the beast

by entropyves



Series: vampire apocalypse [2]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Dystopian Future, F/F, Gore, Graphic Descriptions of Torture, Oneshot, Vampires, lycans are werewolves that don't need the full moon to change, vampires have taken over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entropyves/pseuds/entropyves
Summary: No sunlight and humans are bred for a single purpose. after winning the lycan war, vampires have seized power by implementing a fascist regime.Siyeon has stolen something important from them.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: vampire apocalypse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055435
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60
Collections: DreamCatcher Vampire Ficfest 2k20





	nature of the beast

A thunderous beat down on the door echoed off four walls. 

The artificial halogen light the world was bathed in prevented her from being in complete shadow, as it snuck in from a small cracked window. 

The banging paused for a moment to be replaced with shouts from a voice she knew all too well.

“I know you’re in there, you can’t hide from me!”

It wasn’t a lie, she couldn’t hide but with a warm hand clasped in hers, she had run. She had run until the fragile body needed to rest, Siyeon never tired but she had vowed to protect something she had put a claim on.

Another thud on the door.

She continued to stare at it, daring it to burst from its hinges, while absentmindedly picking at her threadbare shirt. 

“Siyeon, I will break this door down if I have to.”

She knew her better than herself. She rose from the scratched wooden chair, the legs scraping across the concrete. There was no reason to delay the inevitable.

She put a hand on the steel door, she’d stolen it from an abandoned factory during the peak of The Dismantling Of Society, it was a blissful time before the fall. Her finger tracing over the rivets, rusted, if only she’d looked after this place the way she’d intended to. She felt the presence on the other side of it, no amount of distance could sever the familial bond shared between those with the same creator. 

Human habits tend to rear their heads in moments like this and although her body didn’t require it, she exhaled before sliding the bar across to unlock the door.

As expected, she was face to face with Bora, uncharacteristically thin and without her trademark sneer.

“Well, are you going to invite me in?” more a threat than a rhetorical question.

Bora opened her jacket, a patchwork of lycan skins haphazardly stitched together, “see? no weapons.”

Siyeon fixed her gaze on Bora’s, she knew Bora found her eyes too piercing, too unreadable. Nevertheless she nodded out of allowance rather than welcome. 

At the invitation Bora barged through, her shoulder smacking Siyeon’s purposefully on her way in. Siyeon watched her make it a few steps in before whistling and tacking on a sarcastic “I love what you’ve done with the place.” Turning back to glance at Siyeon as if to gauge a reaction or provoke one. Siyeon, not wanting to give her the satisfaction focused on closing the door again, the screech of the hinges negating the need for Siyeon to say anything in retort.

“I knew you’d come here eventually. You were always so sentimental… a useless trait.” Bora ran a finger across a shelf to collect dust that had slept there for years. “But you could have at least cleaned up if you knew I was coming.” Siyeon continued to watch her circle the room, if anything Bora seemed to be the sentimental one right now, taking in the familiarity of the room. She picked things up, played with handles on draws, let her fingers graze over the frame of the closet door. Siyeon was sure she caught a smirk when she picked up an ornament, running it over in her hand, riding the residual nostalgia wave before malice settled itself on her face once again. She moved to sit at the table, kicking her feet up like she owned the place, which at one point she’d had some right to do so, but not now, now it irked Siyeon. She dusted the toe of a deep creased leather boot before leaning back expectantly. 

Siyeon knew she wanted to talk, in contrast to Siyeon, she was a dealer of words. So she sat opposite her, returning to the same seat Bora had disturbed her from moments ago. 

“I would ask you what you’ve been up to but I already know.” Bora’s arms were folded and occasionally she flicked a hand up to inspect her nails. “That number on the farm, did you really think Mother would let you get away with that?” 

Siyeon knew she wouldn’t, not when there was an army at her heels, not when there were no resources for a starving population. As Bora had said, she was sentimental.

“I can smell it on you even now.” Bora lent in taking a dramatic whiff of the air. 

It didn’t matter if you bathed in bleach, scrubbed every inch with formaldehyde, once Bora got a scent she could track it to the bottom of hell. Coincidentally, Siyeon felt like she was already there. 

Too sentimental. 

Bora tapped an impatient finger on the top of her arm and looked around the room, she must have found Siyeon’s gaze off-putting again. 

“I’m not jealous, you know. Don’t think any part of me is motivated by such a trivial thing. You’ve been gone for so long now you’re not even Mother’s favourite anymore.”

Minji’s - Mother’s, face flashed in Siyeon’s mind like a busted neon sign, flickering in such a way it was distracting. The expression she wore in Siyeon’s mind was the same as last time she had seen her, disappointment. The only real hurt was her pride, the weakness in a narcissist’s armour. 

“When you first left she said you’d return to us like a well trained dog. I knew you wouldn’t, your soft spot for the living always trumped your better judgment.” Bora spat out. 

They’d been able to live harmoniously at one point, when they still had options. 

“She was actually willing to forgive your transgressions at first but then you had to steal the last one.”

Siyeon had never intended to fix things. Life was unpredictable but judgement day was the one constant. 

Bora slid her hands into the pockets of her jacket, it was still the same one from the war all those years ago. She’d earned her stripes as a butcher then, the irony was that she was now acting as Mother's own dog after killing so many. It suited her, she was rabid and not out of survival, out of sickness. It was the addiction to the feeling of violence. Siyeon had witnessed her indulge herself when she’d shoved a hand down a throat and ripped out the lungs from the cavity therein multiple times.

The war had ended when her and Bora, under Mother’s command, exterminated every last lycan. But without a worthy rival, they grew greedy and feasted too well until—

“I always wonder what was so special about that one.”

Siyeon blinked. 

What was so special? Something that was beyond Bora’s comprehension. Selfish and destructive could never fully grasp compassion.

“But the way you’re looking at me now I know you’re thinking how could someone like me understand. I tell you what I do understand, Siyeon. I understand that I’m tired and I’m starving. All of us on this piece of shit planet are starving. There’s too many of us and Mother has had to feed them with lies to stop us all from ripping ourselves to shreds. It’s desperate out there now. It’s not how you’d remember it but the way it’s changed, it’s entirely your doing.” 

She watched her own fingers trace the knots in the wood, swirling around the patterns similarly to how she treated the scarred brands that adorn soft, delicate skin. 

“I need the last resource Siyeon because I need to be rid of the stench of desperation. They're scratching at us like we will give them the secret. But there is no secret, just blood, and you took it from us Siyeon and you left the world to burn.”

Siyeon looked up from the table, her eyes almost felt hot as they bored into Bora’s skull as if she could channel all of her contempt into it. 

It seemed to replace Bora’s own anger with amusement because she snorted, “don’t tell me you actually felt something for a _human_?” The last word sounding sacrilegious.

Condemned to hell already, Siyeon had seen a glimpse of redemption that took shape in human form.

“What was her name again I only think of her as #675849?” she began snapping her thumb and finger together, conjuring a memory.

Siyeon did not want Bora to remember, she didn’t want to hear the name fall out of a mouth that dripped with sin. 

“Ah of course...Yoohyeon. I guess an actual breathing sack of flesh looks that appealing when you’ve been at The Farm for too long.”

Siyeon slammed her fists against the table. The memories of The Farm invaded her mind, unconsentuously penetrating her thoughts with imagery of bodies strung up by their feet in crass cages, throats slit, drained like cattle. All of it for the _fair_ distribution to the masses. At the helm, Mother, clawing her way to seeing herself the sole victor in a worldwide crisis. But she’d been short sighted, a finite source for an undying population. Time had always been ticking and when Siyeon had freed Yoohyeon, the doomsday clock had reached 12. 

“It’s time Siyeon, it’s time to give up Yoohyeon, she’s the last human, she was bred to be consumed. She must fulfill her purpose.”

A purpose that Mother had designed for her, not her own choice, not carving her own path. How could she when the world was like this. So Siyeon had done what she could, she gave her the choice and she ran with her. Through that they’d found a scrap of happiness together, if it was bold enough to call it that. 

But there’s only so much you can run before it catches up. 

Bora swung her legs off the table and lent over, grabbing Siyeon's head with both of her hands, pressing hard to leave bruises that would disappear as soon as they formed. She should’ve been able to break Siyeon’s skull with her grip, it must have been a while since she had fed.

“I want to get out, Siyeon, the human is the key. I need the human, you can come with me, we will take the human and be free.”

What she was saying was treason. The gravity of her words would see Mother chain each of her limbs and slowly crank a handle that would pull them from their sockets. An audible pop of relief would turn to screams as the stretching of muscle tissue would cling on until the last fibre before permanently detaching each of the limbs, leaving a conscious head and a bleeding torso. Then she would let the younger ones feast. She’d witnessed it first hand, Mother’s legacy, Mother’s cruelty. 

Siyeon’s eyes flicked from Bora, to the closet door. 

“You want to escape too. You need me like I need you. Fitting, that it’s our destiny, to always be entangled.”

Siyeon rose from her chair for a second time, she dropped her gaze to the table as she recalled the last time Bora was here. Maybe they could have been happy if she’d chosen that path. Maybe she should have listened when they said she would succumb to the nature of the beast. Her remaining humanity becomes more of a memory with every action she takes. She closed her eyes and heard the unnecessary exhale exiting from her again before she pointed to the closet door.

Bora smiled fully for the first time since entering her former home, revealing her famous stained teeth, the legend of feeding on so many that it was impossible to get the blood out. 

“That’s better Siyeon. I knew you’d do the right thing eventually. I know you wanted to live thinking you’re different to us by keeping a foot in each world but you can’t live like that forever.”

Mother had said the same, no matter her refusal to hunt on the living centuries ago. Before the feeding had reached fever pitch, before the instinct ruled the entire population. Mother and her predictions. And Bora, maybe Bora wasn’t just a mindless killing machine and there was a brain in there.

Siyeon looked unflinchingly at the closet again. 

Bora’s smile was still plastered to her face as she stood up and began to walk to the closet, out stretching a hand before turning around.

“One last thing, Siyeon. Do you think I would ever betray Mother like that?”

Hand now resting on the door knob, she looked back at the door and then to Siyeon one last time, her features full of mirth, soaking in her triumph. Siyeon knew she was thinking about the praise she’d receive from Mother, she would be exalted. 

Her hand turned the knob and she pulled open the door. Disbelief, confusion, horror. Before she could cry out, Siyeon wrapped one hand around the throat and the other tugged the hair. She put her lips to Bora’s ear, grazing the lobe and whispered “As you can see, you’re too late, she’s already dead,” and sunk her teeth into Bora’s flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> this is part of the deukae vampire ficfest so i encourage u to read the other works in the collection!
> 
> u can find me on twitter @entropyves


End file.
